In conventional or “wet” lithographic printing, ink receptive regions, known as image areas, are generated on a hydrophilic surface. When the surface is moistened with water and ink is applied, the hydrophilic regions retain the water and repel the ink, and the ink receptive regions accept the ink and repel the water. The ink is transferred to the surface of a material upon which the image is to be reproduced. Typically, the ink is first transferred to an intermediate blanket, which in turn transfers the ink to the surface of the material upon which the image is to be reproduced.
Imageable elements useful as lithographic printing plate precursors typically comprise an imageable layer applied over the hydrophilic surface of a substrate. The imageable layer includes one or more radiation-sensitive components, which may be dispersed in a suitable binder. Alternatively, the radiation-sensitive component can also be the binder material. Following imaging, either the imaged regions or the unimaged regions of the imageable layer are removed by a suitable developer, revealing the underlying hydrophilic surface of the substrate. If the imaged regions are removed, the precursor is positive working. Conversely, if the unimaged regions are removed, the precursor is negative working. In each instance, the regions of the imageable layer (i.e., the image areas) that remain are ink-receptive, and the regions of the hydrophilic surface revealed by the developing process accept water and aqueous solutions, typically a fountain solution, and repel ink.
Conventional imaging of the imageable element with ultraviolet and/or visible radiation was carried out through a mask, which has clear and opaque regions. Imaging takes place in the regions under the clear regions of the mask but does not occur in the regions under the opaque regions. However, direct digital imaging, which obviates the need for imaging through a mask, is becoming increasingly important in the printing industry. Imageable elements for the preparation of lithographic printing plates have been developed for use with infrared lasers.
Imaged imageable elements typically require processing in a developer to convert them to lithographic printing plates. Developers are typically aqueous alkaline solutions, which may also contain substantial amounts of organic solvents. Because of their high pH and the presence of organic solvents, disposal of substantial quantities of used developer is expensive and can cause environmental problems. Processing of the imaged imageable element in a developer also introduces additional costs in, for example, the cost of the developer, the cost of the processing equipment, and the cost of operating the process.
To overcome these disadvantages, imageable elements that do not require processing in a developer have been developed. One approach is the use of elements in which the imageable layer comprises a “switchable polymer.” Such systems are disclosed, for example, in Leon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,978, and DoMinh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,512. During thermal imaging and/or subsequent treatment with ink and/or fountain solution, these polymers typically undergo a chemical reaction in which highly polar moieties are either created or destroyed so that the surface of the imageable layer is changed from hydrophobic to hydrophilic, or from hydrophilic to hydrophobic. Not only do these imageable elements not require processing in a developer, they can be imaged on-press, which eliminates the step of mounting the element in a separate imaging device. Thus, a need exists for lithographic printing plate precursors that do not require processing in a developer.